


I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all..

by Summerbreaze



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, Dom Dean, M/M, No fluff for miles, Plot What Plot, Porn, Rape, Weecest, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerbreaze/pseuds/Summerbreaze





	1. Chapter 1

The demon wasn't looking for trouble, he just needed a meat suit to keep him out of hell and away from luci. He figured Dean winchester would do. He often let Dean take the wheel, especially when John was around. But the demon inside him changed him.

They were 15 and 19 when it first started.  
John was out on a hunting trip, he left them alone for a few days and something came over Dean. He came out of the bathroom, a towel tied around his waist and looked over to the bed.  
He saw little Sammy there, laying down back against the headboard, watching tv.  
Dean looked him up and down and felt a tingle through his body.  
He walked over to the bed and grabbed Sammy by the arm.

"What the, Dean watch it. What's your problem?!" He tried too pull away but dean dragged him to the edge of the bed and bent him over the side.  
He put all his body weight on top of his little brother and leaned his head down into his neck and bit down hard.  
"Ah! What the hell! Get off me!" Sammy squirmed underneath but that just made dean harder than he already was.  
He rolled his hips into his brothers little ass. As he leaned back his towel dropped, then he reached for Sammy's waistband and practically ripped his pants down off of him. 

"Dean!! Fuck you, get off!" Sammy yelled as he broke away from dean and crawled into the bed pushing away while looking at dean.  
His eyes wide with disgust "what is WRONG with you?! Don't touch me!"

"Shhh baby boy, this will be a lot easier if you just relax" Dean crawled up on the bed and grabbed sams foot pulling him back. He ripped him off the bed and threw him against the wall. Sam let out a low cry and closed his eyes as he felt his older brother push against him. He struggled to pull up his pants but dean grabbed his wrists and slammed them above his head. 

"Dean... Dean please" Sammy pleaded hoping his brother would stop. He had never been afraid of Dean before. 

"Oh, Sammy. I love to hear you beg" dean whispered into sams ear. He brought his free hand up to Sams mouth and shoved two fingers in.  
"Suck Sammy" he demanded "don't want this to hurt, do you?" 

Sam winced, keeping his eyes closed and head tilted slightly away from dean as he gently sucked on deans fingers until he felt them leave his mouth. 

Dean circled sam's hole a few times, then quickly pushed his fingers in.  
Sammy jumped up and let out a cry when he felt deans fingers stretching him for the first time. 

Starting slowly at first, dean fucked his little brother with his fingers. He grabbed Sammy by the waist and lifted him a little to get a better angle.  
"Oh! Oh god!"  
Sammy threw his head back banging it against the wall.  
Dean smiled, laughing a little at his baby brother.  
"How'd that feel baby?"  
Sams eyes rushed to deans, looking at him confused and hurt. He hoped to get an answer from his older brother as to why this was feeling so good. It wasn't supposed to. But Dean ignored it and just kept pushing on his prostate with his fingers.  
Sammy, now fully hard from the muscle stimulation, reached for his cock, but got his hand slapped away.  
"Hey!" dean sternly ordered Sam to keep his hands away.  
For some reason, Sam obeyed.  
Dean scissored his fingers to open Sammy some more and Sam leaned his head onto his brothers shoulder.  
"Dean, why? Why me?" Sam asked so quietly that Dean could barely hear him.


	2. Surprise baby boy

Dean lifted Sammy up, forcing him to wrap around his waist with his legs, he pumped his own cock a few times then looked at his brother.  
"You ready baby boy?"  
Just as he asked, his eyes flashed to black causing Sams eyes to widen and push himself back a little. He tried to get out of his brothers grip, but failed as Dean slammed him back up against the wall, still wrapped around him. 

"You see Sammy, this demon inside me.. She wants you. And I can't say I disagree. Your beautiful Sammy."

Sam shook his head turning away from his brother as much as he could. 

Dean put his hand over Sammy's mouth  
"Shhhh it's ok" he reassured as he slowly pressed himself into his brother. 

He was all the way in when he took his hand off Sams mouth. He wanted to hear this.  
He pulled out and thrusted back in forcefully, pushing a loud yelp from Sam. 

Sammy just leaned there, defeated, clinging onto whatever pleasure this was bringing him to try and make it through. 

Dean was rough, quickly pulsing in and out of his baby brother, holding Sammy up with one hand under his ass, the other around his back. 

When he hit that spot in Sam again, he smiled as his brother moaned out deans name. 

"See baby, this isn't so bad huh?" 

Sam ignored him, causing dean to pull out and push in as hard as he could causing sams head to slam against the wall. 

"Answer me. Tell me how much you're enjoying it. Getting fucked by your big brother" 

Sam looked up at dean, now starting to cry, then back down at the floor.  
"I-I love it. I love to be fucked by you"  
He mumbled out the words hoping that was good enough for dean.

After Dean finished, and of course worked Sammy to his climax too, he brought Sam into the bathroom and drew a warm bath for him.  
"Just relax baby boy, well get you cleaned up" 

Dean washed his brother, then they put on their pajamas and slipped into bed.  
Dean cuddled up next to Sam and gently placed his arm around his waist. 

Sammy was shaking, trying to calm himself but the thought of his brother so close to him like that made him more scared than he's ever been. 

He wasn't a baby, he was 15 after all, but dean intimidated him.


End file.
